The Senshi
by Rina Hino
Summary: This is my story on how the senshi came to be, using my character Rina. Please read.
1. Default Chapter

I walked up the many steps to the temple where my sister was. I was very excited to see her. Finally! It had been so long since that day.  
  
**Flashback** I had been walking along; always knowing that I was a soldier, for Pluto had come to me so long ago with this information. As I walked she had seen this very pretty long blond haired girl with a nice red bow in her hair. She looked familiar. So, I began to follow her and as I did I began to learn more and more about the girl. The girl's name was Minako Aino, she had found a white cat that was suspiciously following her, and was now her pet. The cat was named Artemis. The only thing unusual about this cat was that he was the purest white, and he had a single gold crescent moon on his forehead. Sometimes, when I was watching Minako I had seen the cat's forehead light up. This caused me worry, so that was why I was secretly stalking Minako.  
  
England had been having trouble for a while now. Monsters were attacking and I was secretly beating them, but I had to leave for Japan soon, Pluto told me that I had to stay put here until my mission was accomplished. The details on my mission were unknown to me, so I had no idea what it was. I did know that I had better figure it out soon, or else the darkness that was coming for Japan would take over. In the meantime, I had felt that I had to protect this Minako Aino.  
  
It was soon after that when I found out why and the marvelous Sailor V was born! I had discovered this one-day when battling a monster and Minako was the girl I had been protecting. The gold symbol that appeared on Minako's head was brief and I had nothing to give her to let the girl transform but a pen. So, it was thrown at her, not giving a second thought as to which senshi she would become. Sailor V was born! Artemis had stared in awe at me; he didn't remember who I was at all. "Who are you?" Artemis had asked. I smiled mysteriously at him and said this:  
  
"You will watch over her, Artemis. Sailor V will need your guidance. Train her well, she must become a great champion of justice." And with that, I was never again seen in London. **End flashback**  
  
I chuckled to myself as I remembered that. I, Rina Hino, was responsible for the awakening of the Sailor Senshi! That was a big honor. Why had Pluto given me this mission now? I admit, I was delighted that she insisted that I go meet my sister, but why now, and on this day? She told me that I better be there, and so here I was, going to the shrine walking up the numerous steps that led up to it. There were so many, but once I got up there I appreciated it more. The site that the shrine was on was beautiful. The trees lined it on 3 sides, the area directly around the shrine was mostly bare, with 2 crows hanging around, and beautiful charms were up for sale. There were 2 people that I seen directly. A male, he was well built, tall, and gorgeous! The girl I seen could be none other then my sister. Rei. It's about damn time! She had beautiful long black hair, and the deepest purple eyes. There was something about that guy though. "Hello Miss, may I help you?" Rei said, looking at me in almost shock. It was as if she had seen a ghost. I was lucky. I had on a pair of black sunglasses so she couldn't see my eyes. She probably would have freaked out on me if she had. The guy that was with her turned around, and I immediately seemed to know who he was. 'Brian.' I thought as soon as I seen him. 'It's been way too long.' Now I really was glad that I had dark sunglasses on. He studied me for a moment and looked at me quizzically. "Who are you?" he asked "My name is Rina" I replied, biting my lip as to not spill the whole story "Take off your glasses." a soft voice whispered to me. That voice belonged to my sister. I sighed and did as I was told, slowly taking them off, slowly revealing that I was her twin. 'She's not going to like this' I thought to myself. As my glasses came off I closed my eyes then slowly opened them, blinking once or twice as I did. "KAMI! She looks just like me. Who are you? What do you want? And why the hell are you here?" "Calm down! No, I never knew of you before now, I just came here to buy a charm." "I don't believe you" Rei said looking at me with her eyes slit in anger. "Rei, calm down. I feel something strange from her, but it's not evil" Brian said. I almost laughed out loud. Here he was, already coming to my rescue. again. The idea struck me as funny. "May I ask your names?" I asked, trying not to let on that I knew both of their pasts. Rei's mother had died giving birth, and her father hadn't wanted to take of her because of the constant remainder of her mother when you looked at her. That was why Rei was here. Her natural ability to control fire had showed up immediately as a kid, she was always fascinated by it. Her ability to see images in the fire had shown up when she was 5, which was very early considering that her grandpa hadn't been able to see them until he was 11!  
  
And, Brian. Brian had been born to earth parents that were kind and gentle, but they had had died in an attack when he was 10, leaving him all alone. He had never gone to the shelter; instead he had carefully run away from all that. Being on the streets must have been hard for him and there were times when he had barely survived. Pluto had even admitted to me that she had intervened once and saved him!  
  
Now, Rei was 16, and Brian was 18. They had been together for a little less then a year. When they first got together they believed that they were supposed to be together because they had some of the same dreams, and Brian remembered protecting her. What got to Brian though was that he remembered protecting her with someone else. I knew that Pluto knew what she was doing, but I couldn't help but hope that my showing up wouldn't distress the two of them too much. I now knew why Pluto had wanted me here at this day, she wanted me too meet Brian. Well, my job was done here, as far as I was concerned. I bought a charm from Rei, and then I made my exit. I walked back to my apartment through the crowded streets of Tokyo. There were a lot of people out, considering that it was pretty hot. I was glad that I had decided on a pair of short blue denim shorts and a nice purple tank top.  
  
As I rode up the elevator to my apartment I began to wonder what new mission Pluto would have in store for me. What would she tell me to do next? Perhaps she'd send me to observe the other senshi. I had a little data computer where I could pull up the files on any and all of the senshi that I wanted. I watched Sailor V live in action one day on it she was doing well. Artemis had trained her to be a very good senshi. I walked in the door of my apartment, not surprised to find Pluto sitting on my couch drinking some herbal tea. "I presume that you went" "Yes, I did" I answered her back, while going to pour myself some tea. Pluto always left some extra water in and kept it warm for me. I was glad that my apartment was so well air-conditioned; if it hadn't been there was no way that I'd be able to drink some tea. "And, I assume you met Brian?" "Yes" "Him and Rei are together" Pluto, Setsuna being her real name, simply stated "Yes"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" The question shocked me. Why had she asked me such a question?  
  
"Nothing" I replied, hoping that my voice was steady. "Nothing?" She repeated, amusement apparent in her voice. "Nothing" I clarified  
  
"Alright. Your new mission is to find each one of the senshi and cause an event to bring them to Tokyo, except Uranus and Neptune; they will come on their own when the time comes. You will awaken Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, and Uranus. Saturn will come to us at another time. Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon's future daughter will come back on her own as well. There will be a guy helping Sailor Moon that is the Earth Prince although he doesn't know it. Don't worry about him, he will keep her safe, and that makes your job of protecting the senshi a bit easier. You still have the computer that I gave you?" I looked at her and nodded in response to what she was saying. "Good, first find the moon cat Luna, you will put her in Usagi Tsukino's path. That will be all you have to do for a while, besides making all the senshi come to Tokyo. Make sure that the first 4 are awakened before Sailor Venus joins them."  
  
"Wait a minute. Sailor Venus, that's.." Pluto nodded in affirmation of what I had come to realize, "And the moon cat, Artemis?"  
  
"He has to come, as well."  
  
"Alright" I had a big task in front of me! As of right now, Ami Mizuno was in Japan, but she was in Nagasaki! Rei Hino was right here, as was Usagi, so that was going to be easy. Makoto Kino was in a little rural area right outside Tokyo, so it was just the matter of getting her here, somehow. Minako Aino had to come all the way from England! Michiru Kaiou was in Oosaka, as was Haruka Tenou. And then there was little Hotaru Tomoe, she was in Tokyo, but she was the daughter of a mad scientist.  
  
First, lets find the black moon cat named Luna. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking through the alleys and side streets of Tokyo, more and more in hopes in finding this black moon cat. I had no idea where this cat was; it could be in flippin' Germany for all I knew! Pluto had refused to tell me, that bitch. She was one of my best friends, as well as my guardian, but she could be so fucking irritating sometimes! She constantly tells you "I can't tell you, or it'll disrupt the time flow" yeah yeah, whatever. She knew damn well that she could, if she wanted. I doubted that they'd ever kill her, she was too important to the universe. Well, at least, to this dimension of it.  
  
Finding Luna didn't prove to be easy, after the fourth day of searching I was having no luck at all. I sat in my cool air-conditioned apartment, wondering how much longer I had before the enemies started appearing in Tokyo. It was going to be a hard task to fight the youma and hunt for the senshi. I took another sip from my wine cooler and tried to think on it. "You know, no one can think when they're intoxicated," A male voice said behind me, causing me to jump and spill my drink. I ignored it and turned around, ready to fight the intruder. To my amazement. "DAMN YOU! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! QUIT THAT! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE ANYWAY?" I screamed out at him. "Hey, hey chill out! Is this the thanks I get for saving you from Rei?" Brian said, laughing good-naturedly at my temper. "Alright fine. What are you doing here and how did you get in?" "Demanding aren't we? Well, I got in here because I teleported. It was easy to come to you that way. We both know that we are something else. something bigger then normal people. I've had weird powers like this all my life, and I do admit I've only teleported once before and usually it makes me a lot more tired, but coming to you. was easy." Brian whispered, then he put a finger under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking at him, as well as him putting another hand on my cheek and caressing it. "And, I think you could give me the answers as to why it was so easy." "Brian." I whispered, wanting to give in too him, to tell him everything, wanting to confess that I had been searching for him. "Tell me, Rina" "I can't. Just know that we are supposed to protect the humans. I can't tell you much after that. I'm not allowed"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Someone who sent me to find all of you told me I can't" Brian looked at me, puzzled "Who sent you?" he asked "I can't tell you that either, Brian"  
  
After asking a few more questions, Brian sighed and gave up. He saw that I was firm in my decision not to tell him anything, although it hurt me. I really wanted to spill everything out to him, but it was against the rules and for now I'd have to follow Pluto's rules.  
  
I heard Brian clear his throat after 5 minutes of both of us sitting there looking across the room at each other. It was apparent that while my eyesight was landed on him, that I was off in another world, not really thinking about all this. I raised my eyes, and looked at him, wondering what it is that he wanted. "I.I want to know why you're here" he whispered. "I'm here to help protect these people and awaken the warriors that are to help me" "Who are they?" "I can't release that information to you" "Is Rei one of them?" The look that was in his eyes as he said that made my heart drop to my stomach. He loved her. He loved Rei. My Brian, loved my sister. "Yes." I whispered to him. "NO! She can't be! I love her! Please."  
  
"BRIAN!" I screamed out, "She'll be ok. Don't worry. I'll. I'll protect Rei, I promise. And there will be others, it's not like it's just her." "I'll help, I already know I'm a warrior. I've seen it, I knew Rei was one, from visions, but. in this life?" Brian looked so desperate. He wasn't grasping the fact that his perfect little world was about to be crashed down upon by thousands of youma from a never-ending battle against the evil beings trying to take over our world. "Good, we'll need you to help" "Sorry I lost it, Rina. You live here?"  
  
"Yeah, I do" "All alone?" The sound in his voice was almost funny. But, I could tell that that meant something more to him. He had been alone for most of his life and he wouldn't want anyone else to be.  
  
"Yep" "Why?"  
  
"No where else to go, I suppose" I said, shrugging it off. "You could stay with me, or Rei in the temple."  
  
"No no no, it's ok. I have things to do anyway." "But, all alone?" Brian asked squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered his years of pain and loneliness. I gently took his hand in mine and squeezed it lightly, letting him know that it was going to be ok.  
  
When I squeezed his hand I saw recognition in his eyes. It was as if he knew of this. That somehow this felt right to him. "R.Rina" Brian whispered my name lightly, sending soft chills down my spine. I looked at him, words weren't needed right now, he was beginning to understand what I had always remembered. It was so long ago, that day. That day he was taken away from me. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback** I had been on Mars, that day, not at the ball like the others. I was sick, and was unable to attend. How I regretted that day! I couldn't believe that I had been late to fight the negaverse..  
  
Queen Beryl attacked the moon, I immediately heard a distress call coming from the silver crystal, no doubt sent out by the queen. I got up and transformed, immediately teleporting to the moon. It was too late. My sister, and all the other inner senshi were dead.  
  
And Brian. He. was dead. Beryl had killed him; he had foolishly fought her by himself to save our kingdom. He had given his life trying to keep us happy. I'd never forgive him for that. Never.  
  
We fought though. Pluto and I. We fought together. Pluto wasn't supposed to fight, she knew that, but she didn't want to see her only home destroyed. Neptune and Uranus had been killed while protecting our solar system, trying to stop Beryl from invading. Saturn had died when she performed her ultimate attack to kill the negaverse. She wiped out a lot of it, but it was all replaced. Queen Serenity warned me. She told us that the negaverse would probably be attacking soon; we didn't want to believe that they would attack us so soon. Pluto and I fought hard.  
  
Pluto considered stopping time. "No don't!" Queen Serenity had yelled at her "But." Pluto never got to finish her sentence, for the Princess of the Moon Serenity, and the Prince of Earth Endymoin, were attacked. As the queen went off running, Pluto and I blasted the armies of people and youma that were coming after her. You could not have prepared me, no matter how long you tried, for what happened next. The queen pulled out her crystal and time seemed to slow down, and it wasn't Pluto's doing either. The queen screamed 3 magical words, 3 magical words that changed our lives forever.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" and with that, the armies from the negaverse were wiped out, we were encased in bubbles, sent to the future, and the queen was dead.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"That all happened so long ago." Brian whispered "WHAT?!?" I screamed out "I seen your memory, I seen you reliving your past. I saw it all. I seen you wiping tears away, tell me why.? I only saw the vision, I don't know what your thoughts were." "My sister was dead. What do you think?" I snapped at him, not wanting him to know the real source of my pain. I didn't know how to tell him that he was wrong, that I was his soul mate and not Rei. But, maybe he really did love her. Maybe he really did love Rei, and wanted to be with her and didn't want me, just because we were destined. And if he did, what could I do about it? I loved him and her, and if they were happy together then who was I to just show up and come between that? And besides that, what the hell was I supposed to say "Hi Brian, hey Rei, guess what? You're both wrong! Brian and I are really soul mates, sorry Rei, oh no don't cry, don't get mad this is fate. You'll find your guy" Riiight. How could I just say that to her "Even now. it still saddens you to think about that time, so long ago. I can see it, Rina."  
  
"Yeah. Someone that was like a mother to me gave her life, my best friends, sister, and love all died and there was nothing I could do about it. What do you expect me to feel?" "Your love?" he questioned "He died in the fight." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't see through it, hoping he wouldn't see the truth "Oh. You must miss him"  
  
"Yeah I do." I said "That's too bad."  
  
"Yeah it is" "Who was he?" Brian could have asked me any other question at that time, and I would have been able to answer with ease. Any other question, I could have handled "were Rei and I together then?" or "Am I right?" but that question. "A soldier" There, I gave my answer. As pathetic as it was, it had to be the only answer that he got. "Oh, like. a soldier on the moon?"  
  
"yeah, something like that" "What was his name?" He did it again to me! That was another question that I didn't want to answer. "Brian was his name, things got kinda confusing around then" "I'll bet" Brian said laughingly. I forced a chuckle up as well, to satisfy him, "well, Rina. I need to be going. Here's my address if you get lonely or you need something. I'll be here for you. See ya." With that, Brian left me a little sheet of white paper then he walked out the door and left. I later found out that was his address. "Have a nice conversation?" Said a soft female voice behind me, I knew who that was. Pluto. She was visiting me again. "You already know, why do you ask?" I muttered to her. "You will find the black cat in the middle of Tokyo" And with that, she was gone. Oh great! The middle of Tokyo! That was a hint, I suppose, but Tokyo was a big ass city. I walked out of the door walking around the center of Tokyo; I had no idea where I would fine her. Then the thought struck me, she said I'd find the cat here, but not when.  
  
I walked past a place with big glass windows, and suddenly I felt that I had to stop there. When I walked in, I seen why. Usagi Tsukino was sitting at the counter flirting with the guy behind it. I didn't know who he was. I walked up to the counter and sort of sat back and listened to Usagi tell the guy that I now think is named Motoki. "Can I help you?" Motoki asked me "Just getting away from the heat," I replied back, not really in for small talk "Alright, Miss. Hey, I've never seen you before. You new around here?"  
  
"Yes" I replied, although I wanted to scream 'IT'S KNOWN OF YOUR BUSINESS, AND FOR ALL I KNOW I COULD BE DEAD BY TOMORROW SO DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!' "Oh, well, my name is Motoki Furuhata and this is my friend Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Hi, my name is Rina" I said to them. "So, Rina, have you met anyone yet?"  
  
"Well, I know Rei Hino and Brian" "Oh. I know of Rei" Usagi said to me "In fact, you look a lot like her!" Usagi said, laughing. "Well, I must be off! Got to get home! It was nice to meet you Rina"  
  
As I walked out I seen Usagi throw a test paper and hit someone in the head.. After it looked like the two of them had been arguing, they both went separate ways. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you Pluto! I thought as I seen a black cat walking around with a bandage on its forehead. I took it off to reveal a gold crescent moon. "Hey there, Luna" I said as I got the bandage off, the cat hissed at me and jumped back "How do you know me?" The cat said to me as she narrowed her eyes and stretched her claws out.  
  
"Oh don't tell me that you don't remember me either. Come on, follow me; I need to explain some things to you. Lets go" I grumbled, I was getting rather upset here! I was the soldier of fire and destruction, among other things, and yet no one remembered me? Luna followed me, walking behind me, and then when we got to the crowded streets she jumped on my arm. "I didn't know you had a cat," Brian said, coming up behind me. He was kind of sweaty and still jogging in place when he stopped behind me. "She's not mine. I'm taking care of her for a friend" I said, getting a dirty look from Luna. "Oh that's nice of you" Brian said, and then he jogged off. I watched him go, before heading back to my apartment. Luna walked in with me. When we got to my apartment Sailor Pluto was sitting there drinking her tea. Luna gasped and walked over to her. Sailor Pluto was in her full senshi gear and she gave a light smile. "It's good to see you again too, Luna," she said to the small cat "Sailor Pluto" Luna said, blinking in disbelief. "Who is this girl?" Luna demanded top know as she shook her head clear of the astonishment that seeing Sailor Pluto here had caused.  
  
"She is Rina. Sailor Crystal Red, if you don't remember. It'll all come back to you in time, now she's been in charge of finding all the Senshi. She was the one that awoke Sailor V. She also needs your help. She needs to go on a mission to find the other senshi, and bring them to Tokyo, but she can't leave Tokyo unless it was protected which was part of the reason why Sailor V had to have been born. Will you train the soldier Sailor Moon for us?"  
  
"I don't remember a Sailor Moon."  
  
"There wasn't a Sailor Moon on the moon, Luna, but. We need her now. She will protect the princess and the crystal, which you must find both."  
  
"I understand" Luna said, in awe at what she had to do "Now, we must get the bandage back on you, even though you hate it so much, the girl will find you tomorrow. Hopefully she will take the bandage off. You are too observe her first, and then turn her into the warrior that she is meant to become. You must have faith in her Luna, you must place trust in her." Sailor Pluto said, looking at Luna. "Yes, I will train Sailor Moon" Luna said, bowing her head to Pluto. "Good" Pluto said, and then she got up and walked over to the only empty spot in the room and disappeared through a portal.  
  
I kept Luna for the night, fed her some food, let her sleep in my room instead of keeping her on the streets. I stayed up and wrote some things down for a little while. This usually helped me to think.  
  
'Today I met Brian and Rei. They're both two very important people in my life, whether they know it or not. It hurt to meet them because Brian and Rei are together. Yep, you heard me. Together. She gets to kiss him every day, oblivious to the fact that I exist. I wonder what will happen when they all find out who I am. Will Brian say 'fuck fate' and stay with Rei? And, what if he truly does like her? What if he doesn't want any of this? What am I going to do? I can't just ask him, can I?'  
  
I closed my private little diary and locked it. Today's entry was left full of questions and no answers. That wasn't typical, usually I tried to find an answer, but right now my love life would have to fall second to my mission, as usual.  
  
I remembered. I had loved him. Someone else, back in England. I loved him, of course it wasn't a love that could be compared to Brian's, but it was a love. It was a love that I wanted. A love that I had hoped would need me the same that I needed it. As usual, it was not to be. It seemed like I did not have luck dating others that weren't my soul mate, unlike Brian. He had Rei. Matt had failed me miserably by finding someone better. Eon. We just weren't right for each other, I suppose. And then there were the others that came before and after the only two I had loved: Ryan, Justin, Don, Shaun, Mike, Darek, Daren, and Kyle. I had to dump all of them, except Matt and Eon, but those two were different.  
  
Now I was writing another chapter of my life out, in scrambled thoughts. It was complicated for me, considering that I never had the answers. For some one as composed as I was supposed to be, I was a swirling mix of chaotic emotions. It was funny, in a way.  
  
I finally lay down to sleep, that night, around 1 o' clock. I wasn't tired, but probably had a long day ahead of me. I had to make sure that Luna got at the right spot, at the right time. I knew that I had to make it right on time, for the girl, Usagi Tsukino, was gonna be late for school and would have her first challenge tomorrow. I hoped she would handle it properly, I of course would be needed in the backgrounds just in case, although I was curious as to see who this mysterious man that was supposed to help her would be.  
  
Tonight, after I made sure Sailor Moon was safe; I'd bring Ami into the picture and thus also bring Sailor Mercury with her. Luna was to not be told of any of this, she already knew enough.  
  
I woke up the next day, after a troubled sleep full of dreams of my now dead queen. I was a bit surprised that I was the only one that had been born with some memories. I had always known that I was from another planet. At birth, my hair color had naturally been the brightest of red, but gradually it had gotten darker and became the black that it is now. This confused everyone. No one knew me by my baby pictures. I had loved it when my hair had gotten this dark vampire red a few years ago. I always wondered if my hair would ever change again, but who really cares? I could always dye it if I really wanted to change it.  
  
After getting ready for the day, I looked at my silver watch that rested on my left wrist, it was very simple actually, then I realized what the watch read. "OH GOD! I MIGHT NOT MAKE IT IN TIME!" And this yelling was how Luna was woken up from her peaceful nap. I grabbed Luna and zoomed out the door as fast as I could, not noticing the amused Sailor Pluto that sat on my couch calmly drinking tea. "Luna better get used to that yelling, she's in for a lot of work. Sometimes those senshi surprise me in the moments that they all act alike." Then Pluto went back to drinking her tea, waiting for my return.  
  
"Here you go Luna" I put a band-aid on the cat, left her there and then zoomed off, hoping Usagi would come and take the band-aid off. Usagi was really late and I was ready to go pound the kids that were messing with Luna, but Pluto had warned me not to interfere. Sometimes her orders pissed me off.  
  
"Hey brats, back off!" Usagi yelled, coming around the corner, causing the kids to run away. I held my breath. She did it!  
  
"What a strange mark. Is that a crescent moon? OH NO! I'M SO LATE! Ms. Haruna is going to kill me!"  
  
Luna looked back at me and gave me this look that said 'HER! YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN HER!' I shrugged, smiled and waved. Then I was off. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you're back" a soft voice said behind me. I turned around, and there was Brian sitting on my couch, his legs stretched out, his arm hanging over the other side. He always had a water bottle in his hand. "What do you want?" "Answers, and this time Rina, I am not leaving until I get some"  
  
"Oh yes you are" I stated back, with just as much determination as he had "Please?" "I'll tell you what I can," I grumbled at him, and with my eyes I glared at him, never being able to say no to him. "Good! Now lets play 20 questions, shall we?" He said in such a way that it made me want to throw up "Don't mock me" I warned "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Yes" "Alright, question #1 Where are you from?" He said, continuing on as if he hadn't heard me, or perhaps he was actually scared enough to not stick to that subject.  
  
"Earth" "Question #2, Why are you after Usagi, and who's the cat?" "You followed me," I said genuinely surprised, "well, the cat is a trainer, and Usagi is a special girl" "So she's a senshi?"  
  
"I didn't say that" "But you implied it!" At him saying that, I smiled; he was always good at word games. "Question #3 Who am I?"  
  
"An earthling with special power" I mumbled to him "Question #4, What's my name?" "Brian" I answered although I knew that he didn't want that answer "Very funny, you know that I want my alter-ego name!"  
  
"Can't tell you that, Brian" "Fine then, damn you. Question #5 Why do I feel such a strange attraction to you?"  
  
"Probably just lust." "No, I feel something real for you." he said as he sat next to me, and brushed a stray piece of black hair out of my face. His hand grabbed mine. "I'm not letting go until you tell me," he said. 'That's not much of a punishment' I thought to myself. Just to test him, I tried to get up. He kept true to his word. "Come on, just let me go for 30 seconds, I need to run to the refrigerator and back. Do you want something?"  
  
"I'll go with you" Brian said, keeping my hand in his as we walked to the refrigerator, "You drink a lot." Brian muttered, peering into my fridge and seeing a lot of wine coolers, some whiskey, and some beer. "Yeah, I guess I do." "It's not healthy you know." he said to me "I drink a ton of tea with.. I just drink a ton of tea" "With who? Your boyfriend?" "No no no, nothing like that. I share this place with someone, although she comes and goes as she pleases" I said to him, looking into his eyes. His hand still held mine, his eyes locked in gaze with mine. I would swear to you that my heart tripled in speed, I wanted him again, yet on the surface I knew it was not to be, but deep down I knew that it was to be, as did he. His lips closed into mine and caught them in the sweetest kiss possible.  
  
"Br." I started to say, trying to pull back, but his strength overcame mine. His arms wrapped tightly around me as his tongue pushed into my mouth. One of his arms was across my back pulling me close to him; the other one was on my butt firmly holding me. I never wanted this to happen, but it did. Slowly we were making our way to the couch, him pushing and me pulling, we both wanted each other, the need for him rose up in me and over powered me as his demanding lips got a passionate response from mine. I felt his heart quicken, after all we were pressed up against each other on the couch now. He was on me pushing me down, into the couch. His tongue was in my mouth now. He was kissing me with such a passion that it was impossible not to respond to him.  
  
Finally, I managed to get some resistance and push him off of me. He quickly sat up, as did I. We stared at each other from opposite ends of the couch. "Rei.Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Brian whispered as he turned and fled. I understood though, he had never really wanted me around him; he wanted a nice quaint life in Japan with Rei at his side. He didn't want destiny, or fate to intervene and crash him to a halt. But, then again, that's already been stated. or has it? My mind was in such a jumble right now all I could think about was how nice his body had felt against mine. How nice it had been to have him, again.  
  
"DAMN YOU SETSUNA!" I screamed out "Well, I hope you had fun, because now you have a job to complete."  
  
"Fuck that! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THAT?" "Not my place too" The guardian of time answered me smoothly "You were the one who said that you weren't going to do anything about it." "Yeah, well, it was a mistake, a one time mistake. And what did you mean a job?" "If you say so. Well, tonight is Sailor Moon's first appearance, you know. You'll have to be there. Plus, don't you want to meet her protector?"  
  
"Yes" I said, closing my eyes trying to clear my head. "Tea helps that, you know," She said, laughingly as she walked in to start making some tea.  
  
I was there. I had seen it. I, Sailor Crystal Red, watched Sailor Moon in joy. It was so wonderful to see another senshi again even if she wasn't the greatest. In fact, I was pretty sure that had that monster been a little stronger then Sailor Moon would have been toast. "No!" I whispered out loud as I seen the demon youma getting ready to attack as Sailor Moon was on the ground, screaming. I had to admit; her screaming could wake the dead.  
  
A red rose sliced over the youma's hand, cutting it. 'What the.?' I thought, but then I seen and heard him. Tuxedo Mask. So that was her protector. Upon closer examination of Tuxedo Mask I seen what made me want to jump and scream for joy. His deep blue eyes that could barely be made out through the mask, his dark ebony hair, his muscular body. There was no mistaken any of that. That was the lost Earth Prince! Prince Endymoin. He was known as Mamoru Chiba in this life. Sailor Pluto had warned me '.but he will not know who he is.' And now, that clicked into place. He was automatically coming to Sailor Moon's aid, to save her. Pluto had never mentioned the Moon Princess to me so I had no idea if Sailor Moon was the princess or if she was to act as the Princess's bodyguard.  
  
Luna was there, instructing Sailor Moon on what to do. I faintly heard "Throw your tiara. and then say 'Moon Tiara Action'" And, it was a wonderful site to see Sailor Moon do just those! She took her tiara off of her head, after calming down some, then in a sparkle of colors, glitter, and spinning she had it thrown at the enemy and screamed those 3 words out. I smiled and fled, before anyone could notice me. Now, to find Ami, I would leave in the morning. 


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't that far to the next city where Ami was, so I took a taxi. Too my great surprise, Sailor Pluto hadn't showed up at all. I wondered if I had done things right, and I almost hadn't gone today to get Ami back here. Yet, I knew that I had come too long and too far to leave room for hesitation now. If Pluto didn't like it, then she'd interfere. "Leave me here" I said to the taxi driver as we were in front of the hospital that I needed to be at. Leaving him the money for dropping me off here I walked into the hospital and managed to sneak in, undetected, and walk around for a bit. I had my eyes on my subject. Dr. Mizuno was walking down the halls talking lowly with her assistant, Ami.  
  
How could I get the most popular doctor to transfer, along with her promising daughter? That was going to be tough, and I was far away from home, had spent the last few hours in a car, and I needed something to eat. It was still relatively early, so I had time. I was glad that I had brought a small suitcase with me, a few days worth of clothes and a few other essentials that would be necessary. Setting a few things up in the hotel room that I had stolen. Well, not really. Ok, maybe. Not my fault that I had powers of persuasion! I had checked the listing to find what hotel rooms weren't taken for the next few days then I just showed up in it, making sure that the computer thought it was taken, but it really technically wasn't. It helped to have skills in all departments. Knowing computers hadn't been easy for me, but I had learned, after all I had helped work some of the ones on the moon! And plus, I worked my small computer. I mostly kept the entire lives of all the senshi in their but when necessary I could get information from anywhere with it if I wanted. Hell, if I told it too, it could hack into the United States Pentagon Database! I could take over the world with this thing, I had to admit, and the thought was appealing.  
  
'Now, to get back to the thought at hand' I muttered to myself, thinking of how I was going to get Ami and her mom to transfer. I couldn't cause a catastrophe in her life, there was nothing to cause. Her mom obviously had no financial problems. Ami's dad was an artist off in who knows where, and even though it would be easier to get him to come to Japan, she wouldn't leave her mother. Perhaps, a catastrophe in Tokyo where they need the best of the best. Would that work? Of course, I could always make the computers switch two doctor's, one of them being Ami's mom, but that would cause suspicion. I had to be careful; I was working with extremely intelligent people now.  
  
My plan would have to be, to yet again, injure normal people and then send a call around the area for the best doctors, and then I'd have to find a way to keep Ms. Mizuno there. Which wouldn't be hard with the victims that I'm more then sure are going to start appearing. And, what better way to train her daughter?  
  
Ami was going to be one of the best doctors in the system. Everyone knew that, she showed such promise that they were letting her help with operations already! And she wasn't even in High School yet.  
  
Another thing about Ami was that she could have skipped a lot of grades now, but she kept insisting that she shouldn't because there were some things that you weren't taught in one grade, but were in another. Ami's mother had proudly kept most of Ami's schoolwork. All through school Ami had had mostly straight A's on her report card, only a few subjects were ones that she didn't. And even then, over the years that had improved. Except gym. At first, that had been amazing, her teacher had said that Ami had amazing talent in gymnastics, jumping, swimming, and was good in every other sport imaginable, including track.  
  
Over the years however, as Ami's intelligence became known, the kids began to pick on her and tease her. They asked her how much she paid the teacher to say that she was amazing, and how much it had cost for her to build a robot of herself; surely the genius could do that. Ami grew saddened, and silent. Once the people that were her friends now teased and taunted her. They forced Ami into a silence and books. Ami became even smarter because all of her time was spent reading and working on the computer. She became at least 10 chapters ahead in every subject and in some subjects she was a full year or two ahead! Ami's mother hated to see her daughter like this, but she could never spend a lot of time with Ami and when she did it was always in the hospital.  
  
Now fate had given me the chance to give Ami some real friends, for I knew that Sailor Mercury's analytical skills would be a strong back bone for the inner senshi. In fact all of the senshi were important, but Ami and Usagi were probably the most important, from what I knew. Sure, Rei's strength, Makoto's brawns, and Minako's experience were all important, but without Ami they wouldn't last. Rei also had some very good battle strategy, but Ami was better at knowing weak points and being able to scan the area for anything, plus her ability with computers would prove helpful to the senshi in time.  
  
So it was decided. Go back to Tokyo, wreck havoc, and get Dr. Mizuno transferred permanently over there. There was no time for me to get my emotions involved, but this would screw up her life. I had to wonder if she wanted it, or not. I tried to push thoughts like these away. It really wouldn't matter if she did or not. She had to, that was what this fate of ours was. I tried to tell myself that she'd be a lot happier because she'd have friends, but who was I to say that?  
  
I had to I had no choice. It wasn't important what Ami wanted; she'd be better off defending the people then getting herself killed by a youma or something. My resolve to have her in Tokyo hardened as I went to get something to eat. I walked into a small noodle joint, and just had some cold noodles with some vegetable tempura.  
  
After eating I went back to the hospital. I just had to observe Ami for a few days.  
  
And, a few days later I had all of her info in front of me, including a copy of her birth certificate. Ami Mizuno. Her birthday was November 5. Her mom was Dr. Andra Mizuno; her dad's name was left off of the certificate.  
  
She had born a healthy baby of 6.8 pounds. No birth defects, no problems. Later on in life, it seemed that she had always been physically fit, had no allergies, and rarely got sick. She had had a broken bone, once, but that was it. Little Ami had been quite an adventurer! Rina had hacked into Ami's home computer and had gotten all the info that her mom kept documented. Ami's mom had kept an extensive documentation on Ami's entire life. Ami was her only child and she was very fond of her.  
  
It took me a few weeks, but I finally got Ami getting where she needed to be. I was now back in Tokyo, sitting there drinking my tea. Ami was on her way here as we speak, and just in time, or so I'm told. I hoped that Usagi would be easy on her, although Luna hadn't been told much just "prepare for the next one."  
  
"Rei. You will get Rei." A soft voice came from behind me sounding much like a whisper in the wind. "I know Sailor Pluto, I know." "How do you plan on doing this?" Sailor Pluto inquired "I have no idea." I whispered. "She's a stubborn one. And what of Brian?"  
  
"Brian means nothing in all this! And Rei, well, I'll get her, somehow." "Use Luna. Just point her out to Luna. It'll work" Setsuna whispered "Alright, thanks for the break"  
  
Later on that week, just three days later to be exact I stood on the steps to the temple with a red transformation pen in my hand. I was trying to calm her emotions down. I didn't really know what to do. I just knew that I was told to find Luna.  
  
In my lifetime, I had studied everything about Rei, and yet. she barely knew that I existed. I hoped that after this, she would forgive me for bringing her into a life of pain, and she would become my friend.  
  
I left the pen at the top of the steps; I knew Rei and Luna would see it there. Then I turned around and left, I had better things to think about then this.  
  
About a month later I was told that I didn't have to find Sailor Jupiter, Luna would do it! I heard, later on, that Makoto had been transferred here. Apparently, she had gotten kicked out of her old school for fighting, and sent here. Usagi had been the first to befriend her. After that, Makoto had helped Sailor Moon in a fight, Luna had seen the symbol, and that was that.  
  
I went back to England, as I was instructed to. Minako was probably going to be the easiest one to deal with. After being a senshi for a year she was probably used to weird things happening.  
  
Finding her, however, proved to be a challenge. She had no real written records of herself, and the government files of her existence didn't have a real address on it, yet to them, it seemed real. The only way to find her would be too catch her in battle.  
  
A big break came for me. I was one lucky senshi! She was fighting a squid type monster, which had about 6 eyes. Jumping from a tall building, she landed a kick into its main eye, and just before she threw her crescent boomerang, I managed to throw a fire of fire at it, to destroy it, and get her attention.  
  
"What the..." she said, her head immediately snapping in my direction, her eyes narrowed, her face ready scrunched up. She was ready to attack me.  
  
"Hello, Sailor V" I said, jumping down, looking at her.  
  
"I thought you left." She said, looking at me in shock  
  
"I'm back"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, V, we need you in Japan. You are to become Sailor Venus and join the other senshi. You are to take rank right under Sailor Moon."  
  
"I have friends here." Minako whispered sadly. The look on her face was of anguish, and shock.  
  
"I know, but you must do this. If you stay here, then the others might die." I whispered to an old friend.  
  
"Alright. how will I just leave? The people can't think that I just left like that."  
  
"We'll fake your death." I said as I looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Alright.how?"  
  
"Next time you face a monster, we'll blow the building up, and hopefully, everyone will think that you got caught in the blast.."  
  
"You'll blow the building up?" Minako said looking at me.  
  
"Probably." I said  
  
"Alright. How will we make sure that I don't actually get blown up?"  
  
"We'll have to hope." I said, squeezing my eyes shut at the horrors of that answer. If she died, I'd never forgive myself.  
  
"Fine" Minako said, as she walked away, her blond hair blowing in the wind, her eyes full of the hardships that she had to endure, and the ones that she knew were sure to come. There was but one hope for Minako, even though she would have to leave her few friends behind, she hoped that she would make new ones with the Sailor Senshi. She could have more friends, and maybe make some friends at school since they just liked to tease her here.  
  
I watched her leave, feeling sorry for her. There was only so much that you can ask of a person, and I had the feeling that Minako had just about had enough. It was a strange feeling to know that I had ruined her life from the moment I started following her.  
  
I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, around the city, planning on watching over it, for Minako, while she gathered her wits for what she now had to do. Scaling the city that night, telling Minako to rest while she can. Staying awake night after night was something that I had, in time, grown used to.  
  
The second night made up for not having any problems on the first night. There were a lot of criminals running the city, and I had to be extra careful with every move I made. The last thing that V and I needed was to have some reporter catch sight of me, and have my face be all over the newspapers.  
  
I often hid in the shadows and threw a ring of fire, something that glowed so brightly, that it looked like light, and could be mistaken for Sailor V's crescent beam. That is, unless you took a closer look but thankfully, my fire was going too quick to be able to make a distinguishable difference.  
  
Finally, around the fourth criminal, Sailor V appeared. She had a very solemn look on her face, and her eyes were misty.  
  
"Are you ready?" I asked her softly, not knowing what else to say. I couldn't console the girl; she probably hated me for what I was doing.  
  
"Yeah" she whispered softly as she avoided looking into my eyes. She was afraid. Afraid that I'd see the truth. Afraid that I'd know how much she was hurting.  
  
"Lets go, we'll have to find one, and lure them into an abandoned building, you'll have to make it look like you died, rip a few pieces of clothing off, perhaps cut a few pieces of hair, spill some blood, do something."  
  
"I will," she told me, in the same monotone voice. Her words were soft, and insensitive, as if she was trying to act as if she didn't care.  
  
"Alright. I can lure them into." I started to say before she interrupted me  
  
"How will London be, without me?"  
  
"The same as they were before you. I mean, Mina, I know you've done wonderful things to this city, and I know that you're amazing at catching the crooks, but. this was all just training that way someone had previous experience. It had to be you because the other senshi got their experience in other ways. Sailor Mars got hers through all the time reading the fire and focusing on her psychic powers. Sailor Mercury had time to figure out all advancement of technology and all that time in the books gave her a very extensive knowledge. Sailor Jupiter was constantly physically training, by fighting, and being in the gym. And you. You were always working on your athletic skills and developing your powers. Also, you are the leader of the inner senshi; you had to have extra training. It is your duty."  
  
"You know Mina, she's right. My memories are fuzzy, but I do remember you being the leader." Artemis spoke up as he sat by Mina's feet.  
  
"That crook over there, we'll go get him. Rina, lure him into that big abandoned building over there. Artemis, go make sure that there's no one there. If there is, then do what you have too to get them out. I'll.. Defeat him.. And go... Pretend to be dead, I guess." Minako said, her voice wavering.  
  
"Alright" Artemis and I chorused at the same time.  
  
"It's time for Sailor V to make her last appearance" Minako said, situating the red mask back on her face, as her eyes grew determined.  
  
It all happened so fast.. One minute I was sending fire beams at the criminal, forcing him into the building, the next, Sailor V was keeping him in there until Artemis gave the report back to me. Apparently, he had had to tell someone that he was a messenger from god, here to save him or her.  
  
The last part of the plan.. "FIRE SOUL!" I screamed, easily setting the building on fire. Now I jumped to a rooftop and lay low, that way no one would see me. I shut my eyes and counted. '1.2.. 3 come on V, where are you? 4.5.6.' Artemis was next to me; his blue eyes were wide as frantically searched.  
  
"She's not out yet," Artemis snapped while looking at me accursedly. "I knew that I should have gone in there with her. I knew it! And yet, I stayed out. Why? Why didn't I go in there? She could be dead!" Artemis said, while still giving me the same look of hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute. Artemis look... there's someone over there... crawling out of the build..." and he jumped off and down from the roof before I could ever finish.  
  
"V!" He screamed with joy as he seen her.  
  
"Calm down Artemis" I said as I came up behind him. V was very battered up. She had cuts, bruises, and blood on her body. "Come on V, let's get you washed up." I whispered to her as I pushed down on her tiara and mentally pictured her as Minako. After untransforming Minako, I untransformed myself. It was too risky for me to stay around here in uniform.  
  
Cleaning Minako up proved to be harder then I thought. Carrying her around, trying not to be noticed was hard enough, but after getting her in my apartment room was harder. Trying to make sure that there were absolutely no traces of blood proved to be the challenge. Artemis and I had to drag a blanket out from the closet, and cover the couch with it before we could set Minako down.  
  
After that, I got some peroxide, band-aids, Neosporin, some wet rags, and a bowl of hot water, to clean her off with. Wiping her face with the gentlest care and applying a small pressure to the cuts on her face to stop the bleeding. I did the same to her legs, and to her arms. Her fuku had protected her stomach.  
  
We had to rest. We were sure that Minako wouldn't be able to withstand walking around for a little while, plus I was tired, and Artemis needed his catnap.  
  
We all slept, for a few hours. Peacefully, I think. I had no dreams, no disturbances. Artemis slept peacefully curled up by Minako's feet. Minako slept on her back, on the couch, and I went and lay down on the bed in the room. "Rina." came a voice, calling out my name, waking me up.  
  
"Who's there?" I said, my eyes snapping open quickly  
  
"You have to bring V back, later on tonight." Sailor Pluto said, as she looked down at me from her position of standing above the bed.  
  
"I will." I muttered, getting up to start getting ready, and to go get Sailor V packed. It was 3:00am, we had some time, but there were 2 of us, so that'd slow us down a bit.  
  
  
  
A month later, everything had worked out. Minako had became Sailor Venus, and I was there to help her on that night. I had led her to the battle, and made sure that she saved Tuxedo Mask and the other senshi. Now, Sailor Pluto and I were relaxing. Everything was going according to the timeline and I had no more senshi to bring around for a while.  
  
"You did a good job, you almost had me worried there while you were trying to find Luna." Sailor Pluto said looking up at me from her cup of tea.  
  
"Thanks, P" I said, calling her an age-old nickname that she had grown on, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'll still periodically appear as I now do, but it will be less frequently. I need to go back to the Gates and make sure that time is not going astray elsewhere in the timeline. The princess does tend to get herself in trouble, and quite often, she is just barely saved."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Something is troubling you." Pluto just outright stated as she raised an eye to look at Rina.  
  
"Yeah, I have 2 questions. The first being the most important, who is the princess?"  
  
"She's safe. That's all you need to know for now."  
  
"Alright, and what of Brian?"  
  
"I dunno, what of him?"  
  
"Smart ass" Rina muttered under her breath as Pluto laughingly disappeared through a time hole. 


End file.
